The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a tool for extracting an object from a cavity, and more particularly, a long or narrow cavity.
Flow meters, including ultrasonic flow meters, employ sensors to determine the characteristics (e.g., flow rate, pressure, temperature, etc.) of liquids, gases, etc. flowing in conduits of different sizes and shapes. A sensor can be installed in a sensor port of a flow cell using an insert body that is mounted within the sensor port. In some installations, the sensor can be removed from the insert body. Since the sensor is often installed in the insert body using adhesives, a reasonable amount of force is required to remove the sensor from the insert body.
The removal of the sensor from the insert body is made more difficult by the fact that the sensor can only be accessed by a tool that can extend through the long or narrow cavity of the sensor port. In addition, a technician is typically not able to see the sensor while trying to remove it and therefore must conduct the removal “blind.” While long nose (or needle nose) pliers may be suitable for removing certain sensors, the pliers can damage the sensors. In addition, pliers have difficulty grasping round cylindrical sensor surfaces especially when the nose of the pliers is parallel to the axis of the cylinder.
The discussion above is merely provided for a general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.